Trex,Drago and Grasshoppers brother
by Trextyrano
Summary: It's my second fiction story to tell about Trex, Drago, Hopper and Molt


Drago menunggu Trex di luar kamar Trex. Dia menunggu di depan pintu kamar karena Trex ingin mengajaknya untuk pergi mencari petualangan baru. karena dia sudah menunggu lama, Drago si Helix Dragonoid segera masuk kamar untuk membangunkan Trex.

"Trex, bangun! kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" kata Drago. Tapi Trex tidak terbangun sama sekali. "Bangun, Petualang sejati!" seru Drago setengah berteriak. Trex membuka salah satu matanya. Dia agak terganggu karena Drago berteriak di dekatnya.

"Drago, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? kau harusnya mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman," balas Trex. "Kenapa? apakah kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Drago. "Ya, aku mimpi buruk lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya," jawab Trex. "Kelihatannya itu cukup buruk setelah kau membuat John mati dibunuh Metal Dragonoid," kata Drago. Tiba-tiba Drago ingat sesuatu.

"Trex, kau janji padaku untuk ke pantai,kan? Ayolah, ini cocok untuk melupakan kejadian ketika di Bakutech Island," bujuk Drago. "Kuharap itu bisa melupakan segal hal yang terjadi di Bakutech Island dulu," kata Trex. Trex segera bangun dan dia segera keluar rumah bersama dengan Drago yang duduk di bahunya. Trex memang hapal setiap lokasi yang sering ditemui Drago, jadi dia bisa tahu dimana Drago berada.

Trex berjalan menuju pantai tempat Drago biasa bermain. sebenarnya, Drago pernah mengalami kejadian memalukan, yakni dikejar burung. Burung yang dimaksud adalah Blue Jay yang juga sering mengejar Hopper. Meski demikian, Drago tidak pernah jera dan masih tetap bermain di sana.( Benar-benar mirip Hopper)

Trex dan Drago benar-benar menikmati suasana di pantai. Drago memang menyukai suasana pantai itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Trea?" tanya Drago. "Ya, ini membuatku sangat tenang," jawab Trex. Drago mengambil pasir dengan tangannya. sebenarnya, dia ingin membangun istana pasir, tapi tangannya terlalu kecil untuk membangun menara pasir yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. (Drago ditampilkan dalam bentuk bola, bukan bentuk aslinya)

Sementara Trex dan Drago sedang bersantai di dekat pantai, para Belalang yang juga ada di pantai itu sedang bersantai. diantara belalang-belalang itu, ada 3 ekor belalang bernama Axle, Loco dan Molt. Axle dan Loco bercerita tentang Bakugan yang pernah mereka lihat dan Bakugan itu sudah pasti adalah Drago.

"Kemarin aku melihat benda aneh berwarna merah. kukira itu batu, tapi setelah aku melihatnya dari dekat, ternyata bentuknya menyerupai kadal bersayap," kata Loco. "Benarkah? tapi kau beruntung kalau dia tidak memakanmu," kata Molt. "Memang, tapi kau belum dengar ceritaku. 2 hari yang lalu, aku pernah melihat makhluk itu dikejar burung Blue Jay. meski dia dikejar oleh Blue Jay, tapi dia bisa meloloskan diri," kata Axle. "Wow! itu luar biasa. Hopper saja tidak akan berani berhadapan dengan Blue Jay,"kata Molt.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak katakan saja pada Hopper agar ada yang mau mencari tahu tentang makhluk itu?" usul Loco. "Kelihatannya itu usul yang masuk akal. sebaiknya kau katakan itu pada Hopper," kata Molt. "Itu memang ide yang bagus, tapi kami tidak mau bicara dengan Hopper. maksudku, kau adalah saudaranya. dan kau adalah wakil ketua geng ini. Jadi, kau yang harus bicara padanya," kata Axle. "Memang begitu,kan? aku yang akan katakan itu padanya," kata Molt. Lalu, dia bermaksud mencari Hopper.

Hopper adalah pemimpin Geng. dia juga ingin tahu tentang Drago yang pernah dikejar Blue Jay dan berhasil meloloskan diri. dan saat itu pula, Hopper berpikir agar salah satu anggota gengnya mendekati Drago. Tentu saja, dia ingin Molt yang melakukannya karena dia sering menganiayanya.

Molt berjalan mendekati Hopper. Molt memang sedikit bodoh, karena dia tidak tahu kalau Hopper ingin menyuruh dia untuk mendekati Drago.

"Hei, Hop!" seru Molt. Hopper menoleh ke arah Molt. "Molt saudaraku, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sedang kupikirkan,"Kata Hopper. "Benarkah? apa itu?" tanya Molt. "Aku ingin kau mendekati makhluk merah yang sedang sendirian di sana," kata Hopper sambil menunjuk Drago. "APA? aku tidak mau mendekatinya," bantah Molt. "Memangnya kau kenapa? takut?" goda Hopper. "Tidak, aku tidak takut. aku hanya alergi kadal," Molt membalas. "Memangnya aku bodoh? sudahlah, kau hanya perlu melihatnya dari dekat. setelah itu, kau kembali lagi ke sini," kata Hopper.

Molt tidak bisa membantah lagi. mau tidak mau, dia berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak didengar oleh Drago. Dia berjalan makin jauh dari gengnya. Dengan perasaan takut, dia berjalan mendekati Drago.

Sementara itu, Drago berjalan makin jauh dari Trex. Drago tahu kalau Trex mengalami gangguan setelah kejadian di Bakutech Island. Drago berjalan hingga hampir mendekati Molt.

Molt juga berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Drago. Molt agak takut dan dia tersadar ketika Drago berjalan ke arah yang sama seperti arah yang dilaluinya. Molt panik, tapi dia tidak berani bergerak. Drago juga berjalan semakin dekat. Molt menutup mata karena dia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya, tapi ternyata tidak! Drago justru mengulurkan tangannya pada Molt.

"Halo, namaku Drago. siapa namamu?" sapa Drago. Molt heran, tapi dia juga senang. "Hiyyaa, Drago! namaku Molt," balas Molt. "Kenapa kau dipanggil dengan nama Molt?" tanya Drago. lalu dia mengetahuinya setelah dia melihat kulit Molt yang terkelupas.

"Pantas saja kenapa kau dipanggil Molt," kata Drago sambil mengambil kulit Molt yang terkelupas. "Ya, aku memang punya masalah tentang kulitku. Oh ya, tadi namamu Drago,ya?" tanya Molt. "Ya," jawab Drago pendek.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya kamu serangga jenis apa,sih?" tanya Molt. "Bukan, aku bukan serangga. aku Bakugan," jawab Drago. "Benarkah? wah, aku belum tahu kalau kau adalah Bakugan," kata Molt. "Tentu saja. Bakugan itu makhluk unik yang berasal dari dimensi lain. makhluk sepertiku bisa merubah diriku menjadi bola, seperti ini," kata Drago sambil melipat beberapa bagian tubuhnya menjadi seperti bola, lalu terbuka lagi. "Wow, kau sungguh unik," ujar Molt. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sendiri. aku disini bersama temanku, Trex," kata Drago. "Apakah dia dari jenis yang sama denganmu?" tanya Molt. "Tentu, tapi bentuknya berbeda," jawab Drago. "Aku juga punya saudara, namanya Hopper,"kata Molt. "Kau punya saudara? aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya," kata Drago. "Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan Trex," kata Molt.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan panggil Trex dulu," kata Drago. "Aku juga akan memanggil Hopper," kata Molt. setelah itu, mereka segera pergi. Drago pergi menemui Trex, sedangkan Molt menemui Hopper.

Di tempat para Belalang berkumpul, Hopper menunggu Molt kembali. Molt juga sudah kembali menemui Hopper.

"Molt, kenapa kau pergi lama sekali?" tanya Hopper. "Aku sempat bicara dengan makhluk itu. namanya Drago, dia Bakugan," jawab Molt. "Hah?" Hopper heran mendengarnya. "Itu benar! aku bicara dengannya. dia ingin berkenalan denganmu," kata Molt. lalu dia mengajak Hopper untuk menemui Drago.

Di sisi lain, Drago sudah menemui Trex yang sedang berjemur.

"Hei, Trex! aku baru saja bertemu belalang. namanya Molt," kata Drago sambil berusaha membangunkan Trex. "Belalang? dipantai? pasti aku terlalu lama berjemur," kata Trex.

"Tidak! aku serius! aku bertemu seekor belalang bernama Molt. dia ingin berkenalan denganmu. Jadi, kau harus bangun dan temui dia," kata Drago. "Baiklah, bila kau memaksa," kata Trex. Trex segera bangun dan mengikuti Drago. Drago tidak sabar bertemu Hopper dan Molt tidak sabar bertemu Molt.


End file.
